Nile Crocodile
Summary The Nile crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) is an African crocodile, the largest freshwater predator in Africa, and may be considered the second-largest extant reptile and crocodilian in the world, after the saltwater crocodile (Crocodylus porosus). The Nile crocodile is quite widespread throughout sub-Saharan Africa, occurring mostly in the central, eastern, and southern regions of the continent, and lives in different types of aquatic environments such as lakes, rivers, and marshlands. Although capable of living in saline environments, this species is rarely found in saltwater, but occasionally inhabits deltas and brackish lakes. The range of this species once stretched northward throughout the Nile, as far north as the Nile delta. On average, the adult male Nile crocodile is between 3.5 and 5 m (11.5 and 16.4 ft) in length and weighs 225 to 750 kg (500 to 1,650 lb). However, specimens exceeding 6.1 m (20 ft) in length and weighing up to 1,090 kg (2,400 lb) have been recorded. Sexual dimorphism is prevalent, and females are usually about 30% smaller than males. They have thick, scaly, heavily armored skin. Nile crocodiles are opportunistic apex predators; a very aggressive species of crocodile, they are capable of taking almost any animal within their range. They are generalists, taking a variety of prey. Their diet consists mostly of different species of fish, reptiles, birds, and mammals. They are ambush predators that can wait for hours, days, and even weeks for the suitable moment to attack. They are agile predators and wait for the opportunity for a prey item to come well within attack range. Even swift prey are not immune to attack. Like other crocodiles, Nile crocodiles have an extremely powerful bite that is unique amongst all animals, and sharp, conical teeth that sink into flesh, allowing for a grip that is almost impossible to loosen. They can apply high levels of force for extended periods of time, a great advantage for holding down large prey underwater to drown. Nile crocodiles are relatively social crocodiles. They share basking spots and large food sources, such as schools of fish and big carcasses. Their strict hierarchy is determined by size. Large, old males are at the top of this hierarchy and have primary access to food and the best basking spots. Crocodiles tend to respect this order; when it is infringed, the results are often violent and sometimes fatal. Like most other reptiles, Nile crocodiles lay eggs; these are guarded by the females. The hatchlings are also protected for a period of time, but hunt by themselves and are not fed by the parents. The Nile crocodile is one of the most dangerous species of crocodile and is responsible for hundreds of human deaths every year. It is a rather common species of crocodile and is not endangered despite some regional declines or extinctions. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Nile Crocodile, Crocodylus niloticus Origin: Real World Gender: Varies between individuals Age: Varies between individuals. mature males usually older than 16 years, while mature females usually older than 12-14 years. The oldest specimen is 118 years old. Classification: Reptilia, Crocodylomorpha, Eusuchia, Crocodilia, Crocodylidae, Crocodylus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Smell, Stealth Mastery, Superhuman Speed Attack Potency: Wall level (Can easily kill cape buffaloes, lions, wildebeests and they regularly go toe-to-toe against other animals like hippos and even elephants. Can also fight against and kill other comparable nile crocodiles. Is second only to the saltwater crocodile in terms of size. Bite force was measured at 5000 lbf, or over 22kN by Brady Barr, which is equivalent to 3,700 psi or 25.5 MPa, on par with a saltwater crocodile) Speed: Below Average Human on land (A galloping crocodile can reach 14 km/h), Athletic Human in water (Nile crocodiles can swim up to 30-35 km/h in water), Superhuman combat speed and reactions (Can grab humans, gazelles and zebras before they can react. Even lions are not exempt of the nile crocodile's deadly speed) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (A nile crocodile once casually pulled a fully-mature elephant with its bite-force alone. Should not be much weaker than saltwater crocodiles) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Regularly survives high-caliber rounds, attacks from other large African animals like buffaloes, lions, hippoes, elephants and other crocodiles. Also capable of surviving vicious car collisions) Stamina: High, but can suffer from lactic acid Range: Melee Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Animalistic behaviors Weaknesses: Quite slow on land, plagued by lactic acid after long physical activity, its snout is incredibly sensitive Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Real World Category:Crocodyliform Category:Reptiles Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users